Vampire Unknown
by M4inStr33t
Summary: When Bella and her dad move to Forks, they find another family of vampires have taken up residence. When things start getting weird, will Bella and her father allow the other coven to know their true identity or will they remain the Vampires Unknown.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story, I hope you like it. I would love to hear from you either way: good or bad feedback will help me correct mistakes as a writer.  
The story is pre-written and I will add a new chapter every one to two days.  
Chapters are all under 1,000 words, except maybe two or three.

Enjoy!

***VU***

**Don't Own it.**

**Vampire Unknown**

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Forks**

"Your steak and potatoes, Sir." The waitress said, setting my dad's food down in front of him. He wasted no time in grabbing the green napkin sitting beside his plate, and unrolling it, in search of the steak knife and fork within.

I could practically see the drool dripping from his mouth. He cut into it, and took a bite big enough that he could hardly chew. Leaning back, closing his eyes and groaning from the taste.

The waitress, Momma, on her nametag, looked at me and smirked.

"He acts like this is his first steak in a few years." She smiled at both of us and turned to check on the rest of her guests seated at the other tables in the small diner. Little did she know...it was.

"Bells, I love you, soooo much!" Charlie said, shoving another fork full of food in his mouth.

"You love me or my abilities?" I asked, grinning, holding my hands up and waving my fingers individually.

"Your abili...you kid, I love you! And maybe a little of what you can do."

While my father dug into his meal, my thoughts replayed the events that led us here, the course our lives took over the last six months.

First, I am human. Second, I am vampire. I am the first of my kind, which we know of. My dad, however, is a full vampire. He was turned over a hundred and forty-five years ago, during the civil war. From what he remembers, he was marching with Sherman through South Carolina in February 1865, when he woke up, his army was gone and his throat was burning.

I, however, am a product of my father and a human woman that was passing through town. Her name was Renee and she died of blood loss when I was born, the fact that I crawled my way out of her stomach might have had a little to do with it.

I was born in 1979, but am and will always be frozen in my seven year old body. That's the age I was when I became a fully grown human.

We just moved to a small town in Washington State called Forks. We've spent a lot of time travelling to different cities around the world, but within the last few months, I have been perfecting an ability I didn't even know I had.

Some people have abilities when they are changed from human to vampire; the powers range and are ever the same from one to the next, there is an infinitesimal difference; it can be big or small.

About six months ago, my dad and I were sitting on a private beach in the Caribbean, when his sparkling reflection was annoying me, so I wished that the sparkling would stop and next thing I know we both stop reflecting the sunlight.

Since then, we have both been testing the limits of my ability and it has been a long six months of trial and error, more so for my dad then me. I am half human, so I can do everything a human can do: eat food, sleep, cry and my heart beats; but I am also half vampire, so I can walk, run and jump higher and faster than a human and can also hold my breath for an abnormally long amount of time.

My ability allows me to turn any vampire I want into a human, a human that has their natural eye color, soft skin and a heartbeat. It allows them to eat food and drink water, but most importantly it removes the scent we give off as vampires.

My ability lets me turn anyone I want into the Vampire Unknown, a completely undetectable enemy. Or the easiest of prey.

But more importantly it hides my true identity from every vampire I've ever met, more specifically from the Volturi, who would kill me just because I existed.

My dad, finished with his meal, slides the plate across the table making a low screech sound enough to wake me from my thoughts. "You ready kiddo? You got your first day of school tomorrow." He smirks, he thinks he's funny.

"Yep, just remember, I bet that steak tasted better going in then it would coming out." I smile a cute smile while the grin drops off his face. He knows, with a mental flick of a switch, I could remove my shield and he would be bent over with gut-wrenching heaves to remove the 'toxin' from his vampire body.

He pays the cashier at the little register they have set up by the door and we walk out making our way to my dad's red Chevrolet truck. He throws his arm over my shoulder.

"Let's go unpack, kid."

*VU*

Thanks for readying. Hope it was good, come back tomorrow for chapter 2….


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews and the follows. I appreciate the feedback. Hope you enjoy.

*VU*

Don't Own It.

Vampire Unknown

Chapter 2: Unpacking

My dad had registered for me to begin my junior year earlier in the week when we had arrived. And, since it was still summer, I got to start with the rest of the kids, on the first day of school.

Charlie was hired by the city mayor for the open Chief of Police position; the previous one had retired a month ago. With the title, we found out he got his own take-home cruiser; which meant that I got the truck to drive, something Charlie wasn't to set on. I subtly reminded him that although I looked like a seventeen year old child, I was in fact thirty-three, soon to be thirty-four, year old.

"Ready for school, tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I guess, I mean, how many times am I going to start the eleventh grade?" Shrugging my shoulders, I was currently getting my backpack ready with just a few pens, pencils and notebooks. We weren't in town for open-house, so I would get the materials list from each teacher tomorrow.

"Yeah, you're on what, your fifth-eleventh grade class. I don't know why you'd ask such a question." Charlie, the comedian, smirked, while throwing a pillow at my head.

Charlie, taking advantage of his newly attained human-ism, was watching the Mariners on the television and drinking a beer.

Setting my backpack by the front door, I went into our laundry room and was sorting through my clothes deciding on what I was going to wear for the first day of school. Sometimes, I couldn't help but act like your typical teenager.

Once I got my clothes in line, I ran up the stairs and placed them on my new dresser from IKEA.

I came back downstairs and watched the rest of the game with my dad and ended up dozing off for a few hours, only to be shaken awake by him the next morning. Although I don't have to sleep, sometimes I love the refreshed feeling I have when I first wake up after a few good hours of sleep.

I made us breakfast, another meal I am not entirely sure that Charlie even tasted before swallowing whole.

"Alright, it's time for me to leave. I don't want to be late on the first day and make a bad impression. Right?" I washed the dishes and headed for the front door.

"I'll walk you out." He patted me on the shoulder.

Opening the front door, I grabbed my backpack that was resting on the floor and the keys that were in the wicker basket and headed to the truck, with Charlie following behind me. As we both walked off the front porch, we looked up in time to see a silver Volvo and a red Mercedes zoom down the street headed in the same direction as the school.

"I wonder if those kids know I am the new Police Chief?" Charlie asked.

"Probably, we're new to town, but maybe that shiny new cruiser right there let them know." I placed my purse and bag on the seat and hopped up into the cab.

"Anyway, be careful. I love ya, kid. Have a good day, and call if you need anything. I should be home by the time you get out of school; I'm going to head to the station for a few hours. I'm going to meet my deputies and maybe organize a few things. " My dad said, shutting the truck door.

I rolled the window down, leaned out and kissed his cheek.

"Alright, love you, daddy." I smiled as I backed out of the driveway.

*VU*

Join me tomorrow for Chapter three.


End file.
